1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake for a motorcycle, and more particularly to a brake for a motorcycle provided with a master cylinder linked to a brake caliper pivotally supported on a body of the motorcycle for generating a secondary brake hydraulic pressure.
2. Description of the Background Art
A brake for a motorcycle is known from Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Hei 3-120286. This conventional brake has a structure such that a master cylinder is integrally provided on a brake caliper pivotally supported on a vehicle body, and an input member of the master cylinder is connected to the vehicle body. Accordingly, when the brake caliper is swung by a reaction force received from a brake disc upon braking, the input member is relatively forced into the master cylinder to thereby generate a secondary brake hydraulic pressure.